


Harry Times Five (On Hiatus)

by Mistress_of_Spellcraft



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursleys, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Character, Black Hermione Granger, Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Evil Voldemort (Harry Potter), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Harry Potter, Genderfluid Character, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Tom Riddle, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, Light Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Powerful Harry Potter, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Smart Harry Potter, barely mentioned, better then the books at least, quintuplets - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Spellcraft/pseuds/Mistress_of_Spellcraft
Summary: When Harry's name comes out of the Goblet of Fire, Magic, Gringotts, and The Ministry recognize him as being 'of age'. This has some unusual consequences.





	Harry Times Five (On Hiatus)

Harry sat in the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast. His stomach was queasy, and he felt a growing sense of dread. It was the night that the Goblet of Fire would choose the champions for the Triwizard Tournament. Something bad had happened each year on this date. As if Harry needed anymore reason to hate the holiday. First, was never getting to Trick-or-Treat like Dudley. Then, there was finding out this was the day Voldemort killed his parents and he was left with his awful relatives. First year there was the incident with the troll. At least that ended up gaining him his best friend. Most would think Ron was his best friend. However, after his second year and the ‘Heir of Slytherin’ incident, he had drifted closer to Hermione. Ron was a jealous prat with no inclination to do his schoolwork. Last year nothing huge had happened, but Draco had eagerly filled the spot of ‘something bad’. So it was with growing trepidation that Harry tried to eat. Hermione gave him a worried glance, but he shook his head before she could say anything.

 

Sooner than Harry wished, the Feast was over and everyone else stared up at the Goblet in anticipation. Harry just wanted to sneak away and try not to lose his dinner. Every student had to remain despite the age limit. Therefore, Harry sat and barely paid attention as Dumbledore announced the Champions for Bueaxbatons, Durmstrang, and Hogwarts. He was just about to give a sigh of relief when the misgiving feelings returned times a hundred. The Goblet flared one more time and Harry just knew his name was on the paper. He was already standing and moving towards the staff table before the Headmaster could call his name.

 

“H-harry Potter…” Dumbledore cleared his throat before repeating himself louder. “Harry Potter”

 

As he was already moving, Harry tried to ignore the whispers and shouts directed at and about him. He only made it a few more steps, when suddenly there was a rush of magic through the room that swept into his body. It froze him in place, and he felt like he might explode.  _ “So this is how I die, great.” _ This was Harry’s last thought before he was falling to the ground and his world went black.

 

Hermione and several staff, including Dumbledore, had begun rushing to the unconscious Harry. Just as Hermione, McGonagall, and Dumbledore reached him, there was a rumbling through the castle. Suddenly, a bright white light surrounded Harry and an explosion of magical energy pulsed from his body, throwing back his best friend and the two staff members. Once they were on their feet and able to see again, the entire Hall was shocked and confused. Where Harry alone had fallen, there now lay six students. Four boys looked identical, the staff realised the one girl looked incredibly like a former student that many of them mourned. Albus Dumbledore was the only to recognise the fifth boy. Unconscious before him was a face he had not seen in over fifty years. He shook off his surprise and took charge of the situation.

 

“Minerva, Filius, Severus, Pomona, get all six children down to Madame Pomfrey. I must deal with the other champions and explain the situation.” He then cast a  _ Sonorus _ . “Prefects, take your houses back to their common rooms. An announcement will be made at breakfast regarding what has occurred. Do not accuse Harry of any wrongdoing until this can be investigated. Any mention of such things will be punished.”

 

All six bodies were levitated out of the Hall and down to the Medical Wing. Dumbledore rushed to explain what had happened. He spent the next two hours dealing with the angry Champions and the Headmistress and Headmaster of the other schools. Meanwhile, Madame Pomfrey was running diagnostics over her six new charges. 

 

“They all are physically fine. I detect distinct family magics surrounding each one of them and yet there is a magical link connecting them all as well. I have no idea when they will wake up” Poppy was informing the gathered staff and Hermione, who refused to leave, even when McGonagall threatened months of detention.

 

**H.T.F.**

 

When Harry’s eyes opened, he was in a room he had never seen before. There were five others in the room with him. Four looked identical to him, one looked like a young version of his mum, and one looked like the boy from the diary a year and a half ago.

 

“Who are you and where are we?”

 

Before anyone else could speak, a door appeared to the side of the room and seven figures walked inside. A beautiful lady, body glowing and ethereal spoke first.

 

“I know you are all wondering where you are. Back in the world, your bodies are in the Medical Wing of Hogwarts. Here is a place of pure magic, and I am Lady Magic. I had to step in Harry. When the Goblet spit out your name, you were recognised as being of age. By Magic, the Ministry, and Gringotts you are now an adult. Because of this, you came into your family inheritances far earlier than you should have. Six family magics tried to enter your core all at once and would have killed you had I not done what I did. I had to separate you. One body for each House. Each of you are Harry, except young Tom. You were a piece of soul attached to Harry’s own. Do not worry, you are now your own person, each of you individual and unique. The five Harry’s are technically quintuplets, and yet Tom is still connected to you all. He is not the Tom from the diary, nor is he the one who killed your parents. He is someone new. Now each of these here with me and the Founders of your respective houses. They have much to teach you before you awaken. Listen and learn well.”

 

With that the golden, glowing lady faded from view. Each child was then led into a separate room with their respective family Founder. Time apparently worked differently in this realm. Each child was put through weeks of lessons. Everything from etiquette and politics to advanced magics only granted to each house. Harry Black discovered he was now a metamorphmagus. Tom, Harry Potter, and Harry Peverell all found they were parselmouths and capable of parselmagic. Harrie Ravenclaw obtained an eidetic memory and had nearly perfect recall. Harry Gryffindor was blessed with control over the element of fire. Sometimes their lessons were all together, and they soon realised that all but Black had animagus forms. Potter was a dragon, a Welsh Green to be precise. Peverell was a dire wolf, Tom was a shadow panther, Gryffindor was a phoenix, and Ravenclaw was a Pegasus. Each of them a magical creature.

 

During one of their training breaks, they realised they couldn’t all be called Harry, and Tom did not want to be associated with Voldemort. They talked amongst each other for a bit before deciding on new names. They would need to go to Gringotts to make sure they were all legal. As a group, it was also discovered that they had a mental link with each other that they could communicate through. It was during another break, shortly after finding their animagus forms that Harry thought they should each have Marauder names. There was a lot of debate and arguments they couldn’t help but tease each other. They were already acting like siblings, alike and yet each had distinct personalities. So they came up with Talon, Fang, Shadow, Ashes, Prancer, and Shift.  Pretty soon they were coming up on two months and their ancestors informed them it was time to go. With that, they each fell asleep, and opened their eyes back in the Medical Wing.

 

Harry blinked against the harsh light shining into his eyes. He groaned as he tried to sit up, only to be pushed down again by firm hands. He looked up into the face of his godfather and immediately threw his arms around the man. Suddenly, he was being bombarded by questions from those around him. Closing his eyes as he started to feel overwhelmed, he sent out a link to the others.  _ “Guys need you here please.” _ He got back five affirmatives and suddenly his siblings and Tom were around him. Fang growled at everyone and Ashes took the lead.

 

“Get back all of you. What the fuck is wrong with you all, couldn’t you see he was about to have a panic attack” He gestured back to the bed where Tom and Prancer were comforting Harry. “Now if you will kindly shut up, we will tell you what happened.”

 

Harry stepped back in at this point. “First off, how long were we out?”

 

Albus answered him. “It is the morning after the feast.”

 

“Very well. Now the six of us may have been in here for a single night, but our minds were in a place of pure magic and have been there for two months. When my name, yes my name, I’ll introduce the others in a second, came out of the Goblet, I was recognised by Magic, Gringotts, and the Ministry as being of age. This caused the family magics of the Houses I was suddenly in charge of, to swarm my core. I would have died if Lady Magic herself did not step in. So let me introduce us all. I am Harry James Potter, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter and oldest of the quintuplets. The one you spoke to you all first is my eldest brother, Harold Albus Gryffindor, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor. He likes to go by Gryff to avoid confusion. Next we have Harriet Lily Ravenclaw, Lady of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw. Apparently, our mother was of a squib line of Rowena Ravenclaw, but only females may take the title. Ok then, now we have Hadrian Sirius Black, Rian for short, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black. I am sorry Sirius, this means that the dementors left you sterile. Last of my siblings is Henry Remus Peverell, Lord of the most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell. The last member of our little group is Thomas Arturos Slytherin, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin.” Harry paused to catch his breath and let that sink in. “We need to go to Gringotts”

 

Around his bed Sirius, Remus, Albus, Hermione, Severus, and Minerva were in various states of surprise, anger, and confusion. Before any of them could speak, Harriet stepped forward.

 

“I know this shocking to all of you, but we have had two months getting to know each other. We might be siblings and the boys are identical but we are each our own person. Now we need to go to Gringotts, and considering we are emancipated adults we can go there with or without you. So is anyone joining us”

 

It was decided it was risky for Sirius to come with and Minerva and Severus had duties to fulfill. Albus and Remus would join the six children on their trip to Gringotts and to Diagon Alley to get clothes and wands and schoolbooks. The children still needed an education. They would be getting a sorting the following morning all of them. It was quite obvious that Harry was not quite the same child he had been just last night. So they needed to sort them all. Soon the two adults were leading the six down to Hogsmeade from there they took a portkey into Diagon Alley and made there way to the bank. A few hours later they exited each with a new Lord or Lady ring and a vault card. Now it was time to go shopping. 

 

Remus felt himself growing emotional as he watched the kids jostle and tease each other like lifetime friends and siblings. Harry had family now, and two of them had named themselves after him and Sirius. If only they could get Sirius free, they could have the kids to raise that Sirius couldn’t have himself. He shook himself as his heightened senses picked something up. Teenage pheremones, when he looked up Harriet and Tom were rather close and had arms around each other. Well he would be watching them, closely. He wouldn’t push though, he didn’t want to push them out of his and Sirius life.

 

Shopping was handled quickly. New wardrobes, wands, school books and equipment. Then they were heading back to Hogwarts. Albus set it up so the six had quarters together until their sorting the next morning. They settled down, each to their own bed. However, throughout the night they all ended up in Harry’s bed. Tomorrow was a big day and they needed each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't do any inheritance tests as I have done them a lot and felt they were not needed in this story as Albus is not evil. Nor did I spend a lot of time on the other Champions just yet. This chapter introduces a lot that will be expounded upon as the story moves forward. Please tell me what you thought. It keeps me writing.


End file.
